Kaz'rogal
The third boss in the Battle for Mount Hyjal, Kaz'rogal is a rather tough DPS race. Biography Kaz'rogal didn't appear in any source during the Third War. But five years after the battle, when dark agents tried to alter the history of the Battle of Mount Hyjal, adventurers went back to the past to help during the battle. Kaz'rogal was a lieutenant of Archimonde and attacked the orc base, but was killed by Thrall, troops of the Third War and adventurers from the future. Abilities *Melee: 3-6k on plate. *Cleave: 7-8k on plate to all melee in a frontal arc, divided up among targets. Instant spell, doesn't replace his melee swing. *War Stomp: 15 yard AoE, 1700-2500 damage plus 5 sec stun. *Cripple: 20 yard range. Increases time between attacks by 75% and movement by 75%, in addition to reducing Strength by 75%. Lasts 12 sec. *Mark of Kaz'rogal: A debuff inflicted on all mana users in the raid. Drains 600 mana per second for 5 sec. If mana is reduced to zero by the debuff, the debuff is removed and the target does 10,213 to 11,287 shadow damage to himself and all nearby allies. Resistible but not Dispellable. Raid setup and equipment See the MH Boss Tips for general info, only one tank required. It may be possible for Tauren player characters to melee Kaz'rogal from outside the range of his warstomp, due to their slightly larger melee range. All mana users should wear some Shadow resistance gear, because the Mark of Kaz'rogal and all of its effects can be resisted. The whole raid should have the Shadow Protection buff from priests. Due to their low mana, protection paladins should take extra care not to hurt others when they AoE from the Mark emptying their mana pool. Horde NPCs If Thrall and his NPCs, particularly the tauren warriors, are all up they can do about 15% damage on their own. This can be very important near the end of the fight - there are reports of Kaz'rogal first kills with only one surviving raid member watching while the NPCs brought down the last 7% or so. In order to speed things up its possible to have the MT kite Kaz'rogal through the two groups of NPCs, but it's just as feasible to wait until they enter the fight by themselves (which they usually do in any case). Kiting is detrimental to raid DPS, so it should be done only if the NPCs do more damage by their early entry than is lost due to aggro problems by the raid. Mana management Mana users need to do anything they can to keep their mana up. Blessing of Wisdom, Flask of Mighty Restoration and Blackened Sporefish as well as Superior Mana Oil should all be in effect. Shadowfiends, Evocation, Mana Tide Totem, Innervate, Shamanistic Rage, etc must all be available. Paladins should set up a Judgement of Wisdom rotation to keep it up as much as possible. Mages may use Ice Block and Paladins may use Divine Shield before (or immediately after) being afflicted by Kaz'rogal's Mark, thus avoiding one completely. Heroism/Bloodlust can be used early (but not too early, watch aggro) so that the high mana cost can be recovered before the first mark, or can be used late, when death is inevitable anyways. Resto Druids can shift to cat or bear forms in order to avoid death from the mark. Innervates should best be used on Shadow Priest(s). Warlocks with Demonic Sacrifice can sacrifice their Felhunter for a significant MP5 bonus. Life Tap should be avoided as much as possible in order to avoid additional strain on raid healers' mana. Hunter's can switch to Aspect of the Viper during the debuff which will keep the mana loss to a minimum. Toward the end of the fight when the debuff is cast more often every 15 seconds or so, many hunters choose to leave it on Viper until Kaz'rogal dies. When a mana user runs low, it's a good idea to burn the last mana quickly, and then move to a safe spot, not to harm others. Battle rezzes (Soulstone, Ankh etc.) are only of limited usefulness because raid members are rezzed without buffs and less than a full mana bar, therefore they usually die again on the next Mark. Nonetheless, if used right after a Mark, a rez can mean one-half mana bar of nukes (or heals on the melee group), which can make the difference in a tight fight. Enrage The first Mark of Kaz'rogal is cast after 45 seconds. The time until the next Mark is cast is reduced by 5 seconds each time, so that the 2nd mark happens at 1:25, the 3rd at 2:00 and so on. In the end, it's cast every 10 seconds. This works in effect like a soft enrage, after about four minutes mana users inevitably start to die. After some time all healers are dead, the last surviving raid members are usually rogues or DPS warriors, who must stay out of melee range and hope the NPCs bring the boss down. Loot Quotes ;Aggro * ;Mark of Kaz'rogal * * ;Killing a player * * * ;Death * Notes Media Videos References External links fr:Kaz'Rogal Category:Bosses Category:Doomlords Category:Hyjal Summit mobs